


Fever Dream

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: During the process of defeating Grongi of the Week, Yuusuke is taken by surprise by an explosion of strange pollen! Unfortunately, only Kaoru was there for back up; and unfortunately, the pollen causes a rather disturbing reaction from Yuusuke.





	Fever Dream

The explosion had been different than normal. 

It had started out the same; Yuusuke flying towards the Unidentified Life Form, leg out and aimed to deliver the final blow. However when he had landed his hit, rather than just fire and smoke, a miasma of strange pink and red spores had burst, followed by the normal explosion. Yuusuke had been overcome instantly, and Kaoru was forced to shield his face as the spores blew wildly around.

“Godai!”

What _was _that? Nothing like that had ever happened before, not with all of the kinds of Unidentified Life Form they had seen before. He lowered his arm enough to get a clear few, the fabric of his sleeve stuff pressed against his nose and mouth. There was a heavy gust of wind, and moments later the spores blew away; entire area clear. 

How convenient. 

But Yuusuke…!

Kaoru’s attention was immediately torn from the strange incident as he rushed forward from behind the door of his awkwardly parked car and towards the small crater Yuusuke had created. As he arrived towards the edge, a head covered with fluffy black hair appeared and Yuusuke began to crawl out, coughing. Kaoru leaned over, offering a hand to help him up. He paused, one eye closed as he caught sight of Kaoru’s hand, before he gave a reassuring smile and took the hand. Kaoru pulled him up, frowning. 

“We should-” 

“The hospital? It’s fine!” Yuusuke interrupted, and Kaoru released his hand, his frown deepening. Yuusuke coughed again and stepped over some rubble from the hole, headed towards his bike. Kaoru, watching him, decided that this wasn’t a thing that was going to happen, and moved fast enough to beat him to the motorbike. Yuusuke squinted, confusion crossing his sweaty face.

“Godai! You just breathed in several lung fulls of an Unidentified Life Form's...” He paused, trying to find the right words. Dust? Pollen? 

“Either way, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to drive. If you won't let me take you to a hospital, then I _insist _you let me drive you home.” Kaoru placed a hand on the motorbike, grip tight as he watched Yuusuke, a look in his eyes making sure that the other man knew there would be no room for negotiation. Yuusuke opened and closed his mouth a few times, as though trying to come up with a counter argument, before he sighed and looked away, a sheepish smile forming on his lips. 

“Yeah... you’re probably right, Ichijou-san.” Giving a nod, Yuusuke scratched the back of his head and turned. As he went, Kaoru felt his form relax a little, and he began to follow after. 

If only Yuusuke would rely on Kaoru more often. Kaoru hated it when Yuusuke denied offers of assistance. 

He was only human, so…

Kaoru looked up just in time to see Yuusuke sway on his feet, and instinct kicked in. He was at Yuusuke’s side in seconds, one arm slipping around his back and another grabbing his arm.

Yuusuke flopped forward, body nearly as limp as a noodle. 

“Hey! Godai, what’s wrong?” Shifting Yuusuke’s body a little, Kaoru managed to reach up and put a hand to his forehead, cursing. Yuusuke was _burning _. 

Alright, forget home. Kaoru was bringing him to the hospital _now _, whether he liked it or not. 

Gently laying Yuusuke in the back seat, Kaoru raced around to the front and fired up the ignition and sped off down the long, empty mountainous road they had been at. 

Adjusting the wheel in his hand, Kaoru reached out for the receiver to the police radio; calling in. 

“This is Ichijou. The Unidentified Life Form has been taken out, but Godai’s sustained injuries. Send back up to Jimba-Kaido to take care of damages and pick up Godai’s bike.” 

“Understood.” Was the immediate response, but Kaoru didn’t miss the complaint that followed. He didn’t blame them, though. They were rather far, after all. There were more pressing issues to take care of, though, so Kaoru didn’t linger on pointless thoughts. He glanced back in his rear view mirror to check on Yuusuke, frowning as he noticed the other male was seeming to get worse. 

Strands of hair clung to his flushed, sweaty cheeks as he mumbled to himself. Kaoru swallowed and looked forward, pressing on the gas to speed up. They were well over the acceptable speed limit, but Kaoru had no idea of knowing what Godai had inhaled and how much. He needed to get Godai to a hospital, and fast, because the idea of actually _losing _Godai was--

A harsh whine suddenly broke Kaoru from his concentration, and there was a _thump _as Godai rolled off the seat and onto the floor. Kaoru turned back, arm reaching out for him before quickly checking the road and putting a hand to his cheek.   
“Godai? We’re getting closer, alright? It’s just a few more…” A few more what? That damn Unidentified Life Form had led them on a chase nearly an hour out from the city; they were in the middle of _nowhere _.

Just as Kaoru was pulling his hand from Yuusuke’s forehead, the other male let out a soft groan and grabbed his wrist, giving harsh _yank _, despite his fevered state. If Kaoru hadn’t been wearing his seatbelt, he would have been pulled from his seat from the force. 

“Hey- Godai?! Stop that, I can’t-- I’m driving!” Kaoru tried to wrestle his arm free as Yuusuke seemed to cling from his awkward position on the floor. Not only was it worrying, it was also highly distracting to have such force pull on him while he was trying to keep his _eyes on the damn road _. Still, Yuusuke wasn’t letting go, and was even going as far as rubbing his sweat covered face against Kaoru’s hand. It was a painful angle, and if Yuusuke used anymore strength, Kaoru was sure his arm would break; or at least dislocate. 

He needed to do something. 

But what? 

Yuusuke was shaking; Kaoru felt his concern grow. He knew this was bad, and the situation was escalating, but he wasn’t a medical professional and Yuusuke’s clinging was making it harder for him to get them to one. 

As the grip on his arm tightened, Kaoru’s attention was drawn from the road for one second too long; just enough for him to nearly miss seeing the absolutely _massive _raccoon that had waddled into the road. 

Startled, Kaoru swerved out of the way, forcing the car to come to an abrupt halt several feet from a ditch He winced; the force of their stop, combined with Yuusuke’s clinging hadn’t done the stressed muscles in his arm any favors. 

At least they were parked. 

Kaoru unbuckled the belt around his chest and shifted in his seat, turning back to scowl down at Yuusuke. The frown quickly faded upon seeing him, though, replaced once again with worry. Very carefully, he pried his arm free with his other hand. Yuusuke made some kind of unintelligible noise, and Kaoru climbed out of the car, quickly moving around to the back of the car where he yanked open the door and leaned in to try and get Yuusuke off the floor. 

“Godai, come on.” Knee against the seat cushion, he took grabbed Yuusuke’s arm and began to tug the limp male up. He was unprepared for Yuusuke’s eyes to snap open, and for Yuusuke to grab him and flip their positions. Caught off guard, Kaoru didn’t first register when the bottom of the car became the inside of the roof. His back bounced against the seat, and he felt irritation rising. They didn’t have time for this nonsense, Yuusuke was--

Leaning over him, lips parted and coated in some _weird _green substance that hadn’t been there moments ago. 

Eyes clouded, Yuusuke breathed out heavily, his body still shaking. 

“Ii..chijou.. S-san.. Burns… s-smells good..” He mumbled, green goop beginning to drip from his lips. Kaoru sat up, one hand supporting his weight, trying to comprehend what on earth Yuusuke was trying to say.

“Godai; listen. You’re sick, we need to get you to--” Kaoru was cut off as Yuusuke's wet mouth slammed against his; teeth scraping against his lips as Yuusuke's tongue went immediately inside. The action not only caught Kaoru off guard, but the slime made it intensely more disturbing. He fisted the front of the plaid shirt that hung from Yuusuke's chest and shoved, trying not to choke on or swallow any of the mystery fluid as he pushed the other male away.  
“Godai! G- What are you-!? Stop it!” Strong fingers grabbed at Kaoru's coat, the belt standing no chance as Yuusuke all but tore the fabric from Kaoru's shoulders. Why did it seem as though he was stronger than usual?

Despite Kaoru's efforts, Yuusuke easily overpowered him, one hand wrapping around his wrist and slamming it down while the other went straight to Kaoru's belt. He leaned in close, tongue slipping from his too covered lips to lick and bite at Kaoru's neck, stopping once or twice to inhale before closing his teeth around Kaoru's jugular to suck. It hurt, and wasn't even a bit pleasant. 

The sound and feel of his belt loosening brought him back to the more pressing matter, though, and he reached with his free hand, squirming as he tried to pull Yuusuke’s hand away and get Yuusuke _off _of him. 

This was too much. 

Kaoru had never--

Not with _anyone _, had never even thought of--

Yuusuke’s teeth clenched tight, and Kaoru could feel saliva dribbling down his neck, the collar of his shirt growing damp. He let out a noise of discomfort, drawing in a sharp breath as Yuusuke suddenly smacked his hand away and tore the front of Kaoru’s pants. The fabric severed at the seam, and Yuusuke wasted no time; his other hand releasing Kaoru’s pinned wrist as he reached down to tear the remaining fabric that kept Kaoru _decent _. 

“Godai..! Get off, s-stop! Please!” Kaoru grabbed Yuusuke’s shoulders, blunt nails failing to do any damage as he tried to push Yuusuke away. 

Yuusuke fell forward suddenly, all his weight on Kaoru as he wrapped an arm around Kaoru’s leg and tugged up. Kaoru’s heart was racing as he felt more and more of that disgusting liquid leaking from not only Yuusuke’s mouth, but also his nose, ears, and eyes. At the very least of this unthinkable situation, Yuusuke couldn’t be blamed. 

Right?

Kaoru closed his eyes tight for a few moments; was there even any point to struggling? Yuusuke was unmovable. He felt a tremble run through his body as he felt Yuusuke’s.. Lower half brush past him. When he had freed his erection, Kaoru didn’t know. 

Didn’t _want _to know. 

He slowly opened his eyes, wincing through a few tears as he felt Yuusuke lining himself up. He was hard and hot, and just the feeling reminded Kaoru of how little he had cared for acts of intimacy that were beyond platonic. Not once, even when he was young, had he given much thought towards it; Not to his classmates who held hands in and out of school, or the strangers he had witnessed leaning into one another on walks, or single people he had seen walking shyly up the steps of a random love hotel while driving past on duty. It never interested him, not even once. 

Then he met Yuusuke...

Kaoru felt nausea well up inside his stomach as Yuusuke began to press; gentle at first before he suddenly gave a harsh thrust forward. 

A sharp cry came from Kaoru’s throat; deep and surprised and _pained _. He almost didn’t recognize it as himself, but the tears that rushed from his eyes and the pain that followed the intrusion all matched up.

“Yuusuke..! P-please..” He turned his head to the side, letting out a heavy breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as Yuusuke pulled out, only to push back in, entirely unaware of Kaoru’s pain and discomfort. 

His other arm slid around Kaoru’s back and pulled him up right, and the only thing Kaoru could do to keep from _screaming _was bury his face in Yuusuke’s shoulder as all his weight fell onto Yuusuke, and the throbbing intrusion that was piercing him. It hurt so much, he had never experienced _anything _like this before, and it only felt worse as he felt both of Yuusuke’s arms wrap around him, holding him tight as he thrust upwards and into Kaoru, breath uneven at Kaoru’s throat. 

Pinned against Yuusuke, Kaoru kept his eyes clamped shut, cheeks hot from the tears and blood rushing through his veins. Every few moments Yuusuke would hit a _certain _part inside him, and the effect would make Kaoru jump, body bouncing helplessly on Yuusuke’s lap. 

The collision of their bodies, alongside Yuusuke’s needy groans and Kaoru’s labored pants, created an obscene effect that bounced off the car walls. 

How was it they were able to move so much in such a closed in space? 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed; one would think a few minutes was all it took, but Yuusuke held stamina Kaoru had never seen before. Thankfully he was only human, and his body could only last so long. Kaoru felt his thighs tighten around Yuusuke’s waist as both of them went falling onto the seat once more, Yuusuke’s thrusts getting messier and messier before suddenly, something hot and slimy shot into Kaoru’s rear, causing him to cry out in surprise. 

“Y-Yuusuke…” His stutter came out soft, body trembling against Yuusuke as he felt the other male begin to pull out. There was a disgusting noise Kaoru didn’t ever care to repeat in his mind as he felt Yuusuke slip out, and Kaoru swallowed, looking up to Yuusuke with blurry eyes. 

Was it over? 

Was Yuusuke… finished? 

Kaoru winced, slowly pushing himself up. He wanted to sleep, and pretend none of this had ever happened. 

Yuusuke’s whole front was covered in the green gunk that had been leaking from his face; was that the cause of this? 

Kaoru sniffled; he knew he was a mess, but Yuusuke was more important right now. Kaoru needed to-- 

Yuusuke was completely still above him, but only for a moment, before his whole body began to shift; armor beginning to form as black crawled up his arms and legs. Kaoru managed to scoot away, fear flickering through him. 

This wasn’t.. 

He _couldn’t…_

Kaoru had put as much thought into Yuusuke’s anatomy in his _transformed _state as he had for his normal body; that was to say, none at all. He swallowed, a rush of cold running down his spine. 

He was… 

_Large _.

Larger than he had been moments ago. 

It was only when the transformation was nearly complete; Yuusuke’s face, void of any emotion, covered behind a layer of thick facial armor, that Kaoru felt the urgency of this situation grant him movement. He kicked, and kicked _hard, _his foot colliding with Yuusuke’s chest plate and shoving him entirely out of the car. 

He rolled himself onto his stomach and shoved the door in front of him open, every movement causing fire to burn through his muscles. Had he ever _truly _felt panic before today? 

Kaoru’s arms shook as he began to crawl out, one palm hitting gravel as he gripped the door handle to support himself. He was halfway out the door when claws gripped his ankle and he was roughly yanked back into the car, a loud growl behind his ear.

“_ Yuus-- _”

It was the sound of crickets and frogs in the distance that woke Kaoru. Crickets, frogs, and Yuusuke’s soft snoring. 

He was_ so _sore, from head to toe. He closed his eyes again, trying to push back the onslaught of memories that came pouring into his mind. It hurt more than his body ever would, probably, but that wasn’t what Kaoru needed to focus on right now. 

He shifted on the seat, squinting down at Yuusuke’s sleeping form; lit up only by the overhead light on the underside of the roof. 

Yuusuke was… 

Normal? 

Kaoru reached out, placing a hand to his forehead. The fever he had been suffering earlier was gone; the only trace that anything had happened to Yuusuke at all being the copious amounts of that dried green liquid, now dried, stuck to his face and neck. Kaoru swallowed, slowly sitting up. He was about to wake Yuusuke when suddenly he felt _something _begin to drip from his--

Kaoru froze, hand directed towards Yuusuke. He stayed still for several long, long moments before, with some trouble, he carefully pushed Yuusuke’s sleeping form off of him so he could get out of the car. 

After closing both doors, he limped to the front and slid in, teeth gritting as he slowly slid the seat belt on. His coat was ruined. His pants, also ruined. 

He gripped the steering wheel, staring into darkness for a while, Yuusuke’s breathing simultaneously keeping him at ease while also causing anxiety. 

When a particularly loud snore caught shook him from his thoughts, Kaoru turned the keys and drove off. 

Away from _there _. 

He needed to figure out what to do with Yuusuke, though. He couldn’t just drop him off at his home. Kaoru also didn’t know if he would be able to bring Yuusuke to the hospital, not while he was in the condition he was in. 

If Yuusuke knew--

Would he remember? 

_Did _he know? 

Kaoru glanced at him through the rear view mirror. He was sleeping so peacefully, more so than Kaoru had ever seen. Usually, when Kaoru saw Yuusuke asleep, his face was pale and often stressed. As though even in his dreams, he had to fight. 

No, Yuusuke couldn’t know. 

Not ever. 

Deciding to take Yuusuke home with him and risk the awkwardness of the morning, Kaoru drove the two of them back to his place, making sure to keep as much of his coat over his lower half as possible while he balanced Yuusuke indoors, where he carefully dropped him onto the couch. 

Kaoru needed a shower. 

Or ten. 

He dropped his clothes in a pile in the washroom and did just that, losing himself in the steam until scalding drops turned lukewarm, and lukewarm turned to ice. At long last, when Kaoru felt he had wasted enough water, he turned off the faucet and went to bed, knowing full well that he would get no sleep. 

Luckily they had been out most of the night, so when Kaoru shot up in his bed, remembering the police issued _dashcam _that was placed at the center of his dashboard, it was a little past dawn when he rushed out to take care of it. 

Should he be thankful for the distraction? 

Kaoru lost himself in tinkering with the equipment, shaky hands working here and there. It needed to look like an accident, after all. He had barely blinked when the blinding sunlight was fully in the sky, sending hot rays down on the city. 

The sound of a door opening and closing caught his attention just as he broke _exactly _the right piece he needed. 

Just when Yuusuke was hopping a short set of stairs, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

Kaoru turned to face him, sliding the broken piece up the sleeve of the replacement coat he had yanked out of his closet. 

“Ichijou-san…”

“Godai.. You’re up.” Kaoru pulled himself out from the front seat, holding back wince and instead forcing his attention solely on Yuusuke, 

“Yeah. Sorry about yesterday, I must have completely passed out after…” 

_After?_

Kaoru held his breath, watching Yuusuke closely. 

“The fight, I think? It’s kinda’ blurry. Oh, but thanks for letting me crash the night.” Yuusuke clapped his hands together and grinned, bowing his head in thanks. Kaoru felt himself relax a little and gave a nod.

“Don’t worry about it, Godai.. I would have dropped you off where you lived, but…” But what? How was Kaoru supposed to explain bringing Yuusuke’s unconscious body to his own house while no one else knew? 

Yuusuke stood in front of him, that soft smile still in place. The smile that Kaoru often found himself seeking comfort in. He looked away, unable to keep eye contact. It was too much, especially after the day before. Especially after Yuusuke had-- 

“Ichijou-san?” Kaoru looked up at Yuusuke’s voice, blinking. 

“I was gonna say, I don’t actually mind. I don’t like it when… others are worrying, so.” Yuusuke turned away, rubbing at the back of his head for a moment before he turned around to face Kaoru again, eyes lit up. He stretched, arms raising high above his head for a moment before he dropped them to his side.

“it may have been the couch, but I slept well. I feel like I had the most bizarre dream, though...” Kaoru's eyes snapped up Yuusuke, the blood draining from his face. 

"Ichijou-san?" Yuusuke blinked, frowning a little. 

"Uh.. I.." Words were failing him. _Why? _ Could Yuusuke have remembered in his dreams?

"Ichijou-san, is everything okay? You seem a little.." Yuusuke trailed off, and Kaoru felt panic begin to bubble up inside of him. The last thing he needed was Yuusuke worrying about him, especially after the day before. Yuusuke was getting close, though, standing only inches away. Kaoru could nearly smell himself on the other male, the scent of his empty rental home surprisingly potent. He swallowed and turned, putting a hand to his car. 

“Why don’t I drive you home?” Yuusuke blinked and shook his head, frowning a little at the change of subject. He watched Kaoru closely, and Kaoru couldn't figure out what was going on behind his eyes. Concern, or mistrust, or frustration, or any other kind of emotion. 

“It’s.. fine, Ichijou-san. I think I can get back from here!” He took a step back, and Kaoru felt something strange inside; something similar to anxiety, as he watched Yuusuke. He wasn’t going to push it though, and in all honestly… his car probably needed cleaning, and something needed to be done about the claw marks that were littering the back seat. 

He gave a nod and closed the door. 

“If you’re certain.” Yuusuke beamed and turned, raising his hand to wave goodbye, before his hand balled into a fist and his thumb shot up and he sped off into a light jog. 

Kaoru watched him until he disappeared, numbness washing over him despite the bruises and exhaustion and _pain _. 

Yuusuke didn’t remember after all, and Kaoru was thankful for that. 

If Yuusuke remembered, Kaoru wasn’t sure he could ever look at him again. 

If Yuusuke remembered, then Kaoru wouldn’t even be able to _acknowledge _the wave of loneliness that was washing over him as being caused by Yuusuke. 

If Yuusuke had remembered, then Kaoru couldn’t think about how he-- 

He turned, making his way back through the door of his home after locking the car. He would worry about it later; for now he needed to get ready for work. If he was lucky then he could forget what had happened, or perhaps he could pass it off as some awful fever dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> :3c  
Oops.  
So I noticed that Kuuga was lacking some Juicy Content, so I decided to bring it upon myself to fix that. You can thank a friendly little squirrel for this particular story, though.  
xoxo


End file.
